


Home This Christmas

by Faded_BlueEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_BlueEyes/pseuds/Faded_BlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst feeling in the world is the anticipation for the return of your loved one, especially on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

>   
> _When the only gift that I really need_
> 
>   
> _Is to have your arms wrapped around me_
> 
>   
> _Baby think of me if it helps to get you home_
> 
>   
> _Home this christmas_   
> 

Christmas crept in like a thief at night dragging garland, ribbon, and sleigh bells; oozing eggnog, reeking of pine, and threatening festive doom, like a cold sore under the mistletoe. The temperatures dropped drastically and scarves returned for their big guest appearance. A warm apple pie was part of survival. 

The wind howled outside, making the windows of the little hut creak uncomfortably. The nearby bells jingled creepily – a literal oxymoron – and Eren looked up, a frown between his eyebrows as his eyes cast a glance towards the outside. 

There was a plate with cookies perched on the table and Eren found himself unconsciously reaching for one after another while the impatience grew inside him. The almost muted TV played in the background, like a hopeful distraction. Levi was due to come back soon. 

Still chewing on the poorly decorated Christmas cookie, he walked over to the window. He watched the big, lazy flakes of crystal snow fall rapidly, creating an even thicker barricade than there already was. He then looked over to the clock, silently ticking away in the corner of the room: Levi was late. 

They had decided to spend their Christmas alone, in the countryside, away from all prying eyes. It had become a tradition of theirs as they have done this a few years in a row now. On Christmas Eve, they met here at exactly 5PM. And this wasn't normal: Levi was never late.

But Eren could do nothing about it. Levi had a career, of course, a very successful one at that. There were thousands – no, millions – of screaming girls awaiting him wherever he went. Eren learned that though Levi hated being late, sometimes, it could not be helped. 

There was a loud knock at the door and Eren looked up, almost jumping out of his chair. He was ready to throw himself at Levi, to kiss him until they were both out of breath and simply staring at each other, happy to be together. 

He opened the door and his face fell as the familiar faces standing before him. 

“Merry Christmas!” There, grinning and wrapped in layers upon layers of warm clothes, stood Hanji and Armin. 

“Gee, Eren, don't act like you're not glad to see us,” Hanji stepped forward, pinching and pulling at his cheeks while a grin quickly spread over her face. He swatted away at her and opened the door further, shivering at the cold air coming in. 

Eren rolled his eyes. “Just come on in, idiots.” He murmured around a smile, already dreading the decision once Hanji walked into the room and her eyes widened. 

“This is so cute!” She exclaimed, instantly walking over to look over something while grabbing a cookie along the way. 

“Merry Christmas, Eren.” Armin gave him a quick hug. They were all due to meet in a few days, but it seemed that Hanji and Armin had just come back from overboard. 

“How come you guys are here?” Eren pondered outloud. He tried to hide the disappointment that it was not Levi knocking at the door. 

“We came back from Egypt yesterday. The airport isn't far from here.” Hanji began explaining, and Eren quickly understood the tan the other two carried on their skin. “Didn't find anything interesting either. But I did get a nice view of a few shirtless guys though.” She shrugged, munching on one of the cookies. “These are quiet good.” She murmured around the food. “D'd you m'ke them?” She stuttered with a full mouth. 

Eren rolled his eyes. “Yes.” He huffed. “And please don't make a mess.” He whined, cringing at the bits of food flying when she spoke. “You know Levi doesn't -”

“Take a chill pill, pretty eyes.” Hanji swallowed and looked around the room again before plopping down on the couch. 

“We should have called.” Armin spoke up, frowning apologetically. “Hanji insisted we surprise you.” He rolled his eyes and gave Eren a 'what can you do' look. 

“No, I insisted we walk in on them banging,” Hanji corrected from the other side of the room. “But close enough, right?” She shrugged and chewed on yet another cookie. 

Armin walked over to the Christmas tree and put the boxes he had been holding under it. “We're not staying for long.” Armin assured. “Annie is probably waiting already, and when she gets impatient she usually invites Reiner over and they have a crazily serious game of drunk poker.” He chuckled and Eren couldn't help but laugh as well; he had been invited to one of those before. 

But the thoughts quickly settled back in. “Hey, did Levi tell any of you anything about him being late?” He asked. 

Armin shook his head no. “I haven't spoken to him much recently. Didn't get much wi-fi at the crappy hotel we were staying at.” Armin huffed, but he could see the worry etching on Eren's face.

A crash sounded through the room and they both looked over to Hanji. She stood above a broken vase with a hopeful smile on her face, her hand awkwardly scratching at the back of her neck. “It... was already broken?” She spoke hopefully. 

Eren rolled his eyes. “Damn it, Hanji!” He huffed. “One year! One year I ask you not to break something.” 

When he looked to Armin, the blond gave him a helpless shrug. “Can't teach an old dog new tricks.” He murmured. He walked over to Hanji, setting his hands on her shoulders before he pushed her down on the couch. “Sit.” Hanji rolled her eyes and munched on another cookie while Armin walked back over to Eren. “I'm sure everything is fine.” He told his friend. 

Eren nodded without response, turning away from them and walking over to the window, looking into the snow-covered outside. 

“Come on, Armin! You have to!” He turned to watch Hanji pull on Armin's Christmas jumper, nagging him continuously. Armin had been standing under a piece of mistletoe, and Hanji took the opportunity to annoy the younger co-worker. 

Eren remembered the first time he kissed Levi under the mistletoe. 

_“Come on, Levi! Enjoy the snow!” Eren exclaimed, spinning in circles as the snow continued falling rapidly. His warm laughter echoed around the street and Levi couldn't help the small smile that had graced his own lips._

_“It always snows here.” He shot back. “I can enjoy the snow whenever I damn want to.” He pointed out, rubbing his gloved hands together for warmth. Eren rolled his eyes and instead, stuck his tongue out, catching flakes of snow on it._

_Levi rolled his eyes; Eren was only fifteen after all. Levi was a good three years older, and he was ready to argue that he was heaps more mature than Eren._

_Until the snowball hit him right in the face._

_All thoughts of maturity left him instantly and then he was running after Eren, forming a quick snowball in his own hands. Eren had reacted late, squeaking, almost tripping and only then throwing himself into a getaway, snow flying back as his shoes made a movement in it._

_They made three circles around the house before Eren became out of breath and stopped on the front porch, leaning forward and catching his breath while silently accepting his faith. Once Levi stopped in front of him, out of breath, he crushed the snowball right above Eren's head._

_“Levi!” Eren whined. “Not the hair!” His hands immediately went up to his hair and tried to get the snow out._

_Levi sneered, “It's messy anyway.” He pointed out._

_“Yeah, but now it's messy and wet!” Eren argued stubbornly, pouting as he did. Levi chuckle and ruffled his hair, helping get the snow out._

_“It's your own damn fault.” Levi muttered._

_Eren looked up and crossed his arms over his chest. “I think you should make it up to me.” He spoke seriously._

_“You threw a snowball at my face.” Levi replied with no emotion in his voice._

_“My hair is more important than your face.” Eren shrugged simply._

_“You fucking brat - “_

_“So, as I was saying,” Eren cut him off, his eyes motioning up above them. Once Levi huffed and looked up, he noticed the mistletoe hanging above them and his eyes widened. He had suspicions about Eren's little crush on him, but he wasn't sure whether Eren knew what he really wanted at this point._

_“What?”_

_“You kiss people under the mistletoe, don't you?” Eren asked defiantly._

_“Well, yeah, but - “_

_“I'm waiting.”_

_“A-are you sure?” He stuttered. He actually stuttered. This kid was going to be the death of him._

_Eren raised an eyebrow. “You better make it good, too.” He added with a shrug._

_Levi chuckled nervously and couldn't help the smile that quickly returned to his lips. Considering that it couldn't do much pain, he cupped Eren's cheek in his palm and leaned down, softly connecting their lips._

Levi would have at least called. This wasn't like him – and considering that Eren had known him since his family moved next door to Levi's when he was three – he was really starting to worry. They've been best friends ever since Eren ran straight into a seven-year-old Levi when he was four, and was given his very first lecture – first of many – from the older boy. 

“I've never understood the tradition of mistletoe.” Armin pointed out, trying to keep Hanji at an arm's length. 

“Kiss me like you mean it, Blondie!” Hanji got out, her face shushed by Armin's hand holding her back. “Screw Aruani, it's time for Aruhan!” 

“I don't even know what the hell that means!” Armin exclaimed. 

Eren chuckled and turned back to the window, awaiting the black BMW to pull up in the driveway. He remembered how fond of the car Levi had become. 

_“Now, if I may invite you over to the front, we have new and pristine – are you eating in my new car?!”_

_Eren froze, leaning over the seat, one of his hands holding a sandwich. He caught Levi's furious gaze and immediately hid it behind his back. “No?”_

_Levi groaned, sitting behind the steering wheel and covered his face with his hands. “I swear to God, Eren, if I see so much as a breadcrumb in my car - “_

_“Aren't you supposed to be taking me on a date?” Eren grinned, trying to change the subject. Levi was back from university for Christmas, and Eren would be lying if he said he didn't miss him._

_Levi huffed and pulled his hands off his face at the same time that Eren stuffed the rest of his sandwich into his mouth. “I was trying to impress you.” He muttered and looked away._

_Eren grinned as he got into the car. “You got me impressed.” He chuckled. “What are you going to call it?” He patted the seat of the car._

_“Call it?” Levi echoed._

_Eren shrugged, “People sometimes name their cars. It's cute, you know.” He grinned._

_“How cheesy would it be if I called it 'Eren'?” Levi asked, starting up the engine and smirking over to his date._

_“It could come handy.” Eren shrugged, leaning back in the “The phrase 'I need to get Eren all cleaned up' could prove to be a very helpful sexual innuendo.” He pointed out._

_Levi laughed then, and Eren had to look over to watch him for a moment. Levi didn't freely laugh often, but when he did, he looked absolutely breathtaking with his perfect teeth and dimples and those silver orbs glimmering in the sun rays._

_“Rose. I'll settle for calling it Rose.”_

Armin side-stepped Hanji and let her fall to the floor with a bang. Hanji whined but as she realised how serious Armin's face had become, she sat up and watched what he was doing. 

Armin called his name and grabbed the nearby remote, turning the volume up on the TV that he was so mesmerised in. Eren turned towards the screen with furrowed eyebrows and listened to the news report. 

“We now go live to the scene of the accident. Amber, are you there?” 

“I'm here, Kelly, right where the bridge collapsed. We have been told that with the drastic drop in the temperatures and the age of said bridge, it did not hold under the weight of a car passing it. It was no surprise that it broke.” The camera zoomed out and Eren's chest tightened, his breath hitching as he recognised the collapsed bridge that the camera had zoomed in on. The bridge was not far from their house. 

The camera returned to the woman as she stepped closer to the edge of the bridge. The camera zoomed in on the deep ditch under the bridge and Eren felt Armin's arm wrap around him almost instantly. 

Then all the voices were blending in, and Eren hoped – no, he prayed – that this was not what he thought it was. He prayed with all his might that the black BMW crashed in the ditch was not the one he had recognised with ease multiple times, the same one that he had made love with Levi in the back seat, the very same one that Levi had proposed just outside of. 

“There were no survivors.”

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas is much too happy. Have some sadness.  
> Yeah, so early Merry Christmas! Hope you guys have a better Christmas than Eren and Levi! ;)  
> Tumblr: [surveycorpscastiel](http://surveycorpscastiel.tumblr.com/)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
